Grenadier Guards of Alsace
The Grenadier Guard of Alsace 'is the name given to all Imperial Guard regiments that originate from the Civilized/Feudal world of 'Alsace '''in the far Southern fringes of the '''Segmentum Tempestus. The people of Alsace are Prideful by nature, respecting only discipline, duty and honor. Their regiments are fiercely loyal to their cause: the death of the Emperor's enemies. In battle, these highly-disciplined soldiers present perfectly formed ranks of troops to the enemy, unleashing precisely timed volleys of laslock-fire from behind a hedge of bayonet points. Some enemies of the Emperor have been misled by the Grenadier Guards elaborate and ornate uniforms to believe they were facing amateurs, only to find the bright uniforms contain tough, steely-eyed and implacable warriors of the Imperium. Alsatians field war gear unique to their world and also weapons commonplace in the Imperium of man. They have also been know to field a large amount of Autocannons and Heavy Stubbers as opposed to Heavy Bolters, and the munitions for these weapons can be cheaply mass produced on their home-world. History Alsace was the site of a colonisation some millennia ago. Something went wrong in the attempted colonisation of the planet, and the colonists were reduced to an almost Hunter-Gatherer society using primitive weapons such as the bow and spear. Settlements were established on mountainsides and in large caves, eventually these would be expanded further into the mountain to make room for population expansions, eventually whole sprawling cities would rest inside the bowels of almost hollowed out mountains, the entrances protected by mighty gates and fortifications, which required the most skilled and largest armies to ever penetrate, as technology advanced, an arms race between weapons and fortifications began this would last almost the whole of Alsace's Pre-unification history, creating a unique sense of warfare for the Alsatians, where armies would usually meet in clearings to show their superiority instead of sieging a mountain citadel. Although Mountain Citadel sieges would still occur, the loss of life was staggering for the attackers, and so attacking Mountain Citadels was left only to the most powerful nations. Black powder was discovered sometime in the late 30th millennium and muskets invented not long afterwards. The tactics used by the armies of Alsace were similar to the Line Infantry tactics of 18th-19th Century Earth. 'A '''Grenadier was originally a specialized soldier, first established as a distinct for the throwing of grenades and sometimes assault operations. At that time grenadiers were chosen from the strongest and largest soldiers. After multiple major reforms in tactics the throwing of grenades was no longer relevant, but grenadiers were still chosen for being the most physically powerful soldiers and would lead assaults in the field of battle. Grenadiers would also often lead the storming of fortification breaches in siege warfare. Another type of Grenadier was the Horse Grenadiers of the Imperial Guard. Like their infantry Grenadier counterparts, these horse-mounted soldiers were chosen for their size and strength (heavy cavalry). The Alsatians where discovered on accident by a Space Marine chapter on a penitent crusade in 485.M41, initially contact was frosty, Alsace had just recovered from a 200 year long war to unite the world under one banner, and almost half of the world's population had perished from war and famine. So when these 'Sky Giants' arrived in their flying ships, at first the Alsatians believed they where under attack, a tense stand-off later, the Alsatians where surprised to learn they where not the only humans in the galaxy, and that the 'Sky Giants' where also humans, albeit modified for war. 10 years after first contact, Alsace was considered a core world of the Imperium and had just mobilized it's first regiment to fight for the Imperium of Man, the 1st Grenadier Guard Line Infantry. The Grenadier Guards of Alsace are highly disciplined and highly trained regiments of the Imperial Guard and the regiments raised on Alsace seek - in their own words -"Glory for the God-Emperor!, Glory to the Guard!". Culture Alsace is a is a terrestrial, mountainous Earth-like planet that has been classified as a Civilised world . Alsace's natural environment is much like Terra's was millennia ago, with a large ocean covering 68 percent of the planet's surface. The land mass that does exist is divided between incredibly thick pine-like forests vast mountain ranges and large glaciers. The planet is very cold and snows for 6 of the 14 months of the planets solar orbit, and has a higher than average gravity but not to the point that it adversely affects growing conditions. The people of Alsace are a simple folk, the population of 8 billion is mostly peasants and middle class, with a smaller 10% are the aristocrats, the ruling class. Discipline and duty to ones superiors are ingrained at a young age, and all males aged 15 must serve 2 years in his local Militia guard unit, and train every 2 months after his service. It should be noted that while they serve in the militia, members still work in the farm fields and in other areas to keep the harvest going, otherwise Alsatians would starve over the long winters The Grenadiers raised from Alsace are a hardy folk, tough, disciplined and drilled to near perfection, they have a reputation for following orders to the letter, and without a moment's hesitation. Each Grenadier rigidly obeys and respects his chain-of-command, and are amongst the most dependable troops in the Astra Militarium. The Grenadier Guards of Alsace march to war in bright colours and ornate uniforms. Some enemies of the Emperor have been misled by the sight of the Guard, believing they were fighting amateurs or ceremonial troops, only to find tough, determined, professional soldiers. The genome of the Alsatians people has deviated from the human baseline with a number of minor mutations, although the Alsatians are still considered fully human by the Imperium. The most notable of these mutations is the Alsatians' trademark height and brawn, which provide any son or daughter of Alsace with an imposing appearance. Recruitment and Training Recruitment is voluntary, though conscription is used if enough numbers have not been made to form a full regiment. A Grenadier must first serve in his local militia for his minimum 2 years as required by law, and then submit for his training every 2 months afterwards, Recruiting age is 19, and must therefore show for the 2 years after his militia service his willingness to serve in the Grenadier Guard before he can be accepted. Conscripts are those who are also above the age of 19 but have not volunteered once they have reach the 'legal' age to enlist. Training for the Grenadier is as rigorous as possible, instilling in each Grenadier fierce loyalty and determination to their cause: the destruction of the Emperor's enemies and the defense of the Imperium. Among the most dependable troops in the entire Imperium, an Alsatian Grenadier will follow orders to the letter and without a moment's hesitation, firing and reloading his laslock in the heat of battle until he or his enemy has been destroyed. While each soldier is trained to be able to fight independently from one another, they are rigorously trained to be able to fight in formation, shoulder-to-shoulder with his fellow Grenadiers, marching side by side and firing Laslock by rank, these are drilled to the point where they become second nature. Usually Grenadier Line Regiments form three ranks on a Platoon level. First rank crouched low, second rank standing behind, and third rank standing behind to fill gaps as men in the first two rows fall. Bayonets are a huge part of Alsatian training, and use is second nature, although the Alsatian Laslock is heavy enough to also use as a club if the Triangle Bayonet breaks in battle. It isn't uncommon for Alsatian regiments to continue pouring Laslock fire into oncoming Orc mobs with supporting Grenade launcher, Autocannon and Heavy Stubber fire until they are close enough to finally counter charge. Usually resulting in a huge clash of green muscle and men. Organisation The Grenadier Guards of Alsace field both standard Line Infantry Regiments and Siege Regiments. Alsace regiments operate under the standard and recognizable Imperial Guard command structure laid down by the Departmento Munitorum, with some minor local variation in insignia and designation. Foot Grenadier Guard - 'Each Grenadier Guard is fully trained to the standards expected for combat-readiness set down by the Departmento Munitorum, with particular emphasis placed on endurance, and physical and mental resilience. Proficient in the use of all basic Imperial Guard weaponry types as well as the use of grenades and explosives, a Grenadier is also proficient in rapid and skilled construction of trench works and defences. They are also exemplary hand-to-hand combatants, with bayonet-drill being practiced from an early age during school physical education. Accuracy is secondary in a Grenadiers weapons training to fire discipline, with the ability to maintain continuous fire ''en masse as part of an infantry formation considered to be of paramount importance. 'Horse Grenadier Guard - ' The Grenadiers of the Horse Grenadiers are chosen from the best of the best in the Foot Grenadiers. Given their own specially bred mounts, and additionally trained in the art of mounted and tank hunting warfare, these men and women are a force to be feared on the battlefield. They are attached to Line Infantry Regiment's on the Battalion scale for support maneuvers against Fast attack enemies. 'Combat Engineers - '''Like Grenadiers, Engineers are infantrymen who support Alsatian campaigns in a specialist role. They provide expert knowledge, specializing in subterranean warfare, digging shafts, tunnels and saps to undermine the enemy's strong points and launch surprise raids behind enemy lines. Grenadier Engineer squads carry a lot of technical equipment as well as the standard equipment that is used by those of their profession. As well as soldiers, they are miners, digging forward from the frontlines with deep shafts to bypass enemy defenses, set large explosive mines below positions or dig saps and specialized trenches. Saps are shallow tunnels which are dug to just below the surface, allowing a squad to blow an entrance to the surface and quickly assault an enemy position without crossing no-man's land. Regiment types: * Line Infantry Regiment A "standard" Imperial Guard regiment will feature a predominance of fighting Guardsmen, as well as a number of organic fighting and transport vehicles. Despite being perceived as the most common of regiment types, the variation between Infantry regiments of different worlds will be marked. * Siege Regiment Regiments specifically trained for siege warfare often contain more artillery, both heavy and light, then standard Imperial Guard Regiments. Siege regiments often are larger and more well equipped then other types of regiments as they are expected to stay and fight in a warzone for at least several years if not decades if the war is particularly brutal. Due to the high casualties such regiments will inevitably take, siege specialized forces often have large contingents of conscripts so that the regiment's pool of manpower always remains high. Siege regiments often work in concert with Light Infantry or Armoured Regiments so that a breach in enemy lines can quickly be reinforced and if possible, pushed forward deeper. More well equipped siege regiments often have a large number of super-heavy and heavy tanks. Regimental Structure Grenadier Guard Line Infantry regiments follow the standards that are found in other Regiments throughout the Imperial Guard, composed of companies, platoons and squads. A typical Infantry squad contains eleven men, one Sgt, nine Foot Grenadiers with Laslocks and one Special weapons typically issued a Grenade Launcher and extra Krak and Frag grenades, although Flamers and Meltaguns are also issued. A Heavy weapons squad consists of four Grenadiers and are formed into two teams of two men, a gunner and loader, a Sgt and a spotter, they are typically fielded with a Morter an Autocannon or Heavy Stubber. Line Infantry platoons consist of five infantry squads and one heavy weapons squad led by a Lieutenant and his command squad, two Support Platoons are also fielded in Line Infantry Regiments, which contains eight, eight man Combat Engineer squads and an additional two Heavy Weapons squads. This Platoon also contains various support vehicles such as Centaur and Chimera. A full strength Line Infantry company will contain 8 Infantry Platoons and two Support Platoons. Grenadier Siege regiments are similar to Grenadier Line Infantry regiments, but have access to a small amount of combat vehicles, siege artillery and contain less infantry squads, but more combat engineers. Infantry squads are organised the same as Line Infantry regiments but platoons have only four infantry squads a heavy weapons squad and a Combat engineer squad. A full size Siege company will contain six Infantry platoons four Support Platoons and a Motorized/Transport Platoon, consisting of Centaurs, Crassus Armoured Transport and in very rare instances Leman Russ Demolishers and Exterminators. Notable Engagements Notable Regiments Armour, Heavy Artillery and Weapons Platforms Alsatian variants will usually replace any sponson, hull and pintle mounted weapons with a Heavy Stubber or Autocannon variant, due to their preference of these weapons and their effectiveness against human-like and Ork targets. 'Centaur: Centaurs are typically used to tow field artillery pieces, such as Heavy Mortars, Thudd Guns and Medusa Siege guns. They have limited armouring they are not intended to be front-line combat vehicles. However Centaurs are also provided to Grenadiers as a means of behind the lines fast transport. These vehicles are frequently modified with Extra Armour, especially around the driver and passenger compartments, for protection against shrapnel and other battlefield hazards and fitted with a spiked-ram for breaking through razor-wire obstacles. They are armed with a pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber for limited fire support. They are most commonly found in Grenadier Siege Regiments. Alsatian Leman Russ Demolisher: The Leman Russ Tank is a rugged and dependable tank that has been used for centuries by the Imperial Guard. The Demolisher variant is outfitted with a Demonlisher cannon, a powerful short-ranged cannon equally effective in destroying buildings and bunkers as it is enemy tanks and infantry. The Demolisher tank's sponson weapons are normally geared towards the task of clearing enemy trenches, fitted with either Heavy Flamers or Heavy Stubbers to fulfill this role. Additionally the Hull mounted weapon is fitted with an Autocannon to aid in suppression and light vehicle and infantry destruction. They are a rare sight in Alsatian Regiments, nevertheless, great care is made to ensure the utmost protection of these vehicles, for each one is precious. Alsatian Leman Russ Exterminator: As with the Leman Russ Demolisher, the Exterminator is a variant of the Leman Russ Tanks, instead armed with twin Autocannons that are synchronised to fire bursts of heavy-calibre, high-velocity shells equally effective against infantry and light vehicles. The Hull is mounted with a Lascannon due to a lack of anti-armor capability against heavy targets. The Sponsons on the Alsatian variants have been removed to make the tank lighter, this allows the tank to also fill a reconnaissance role. While more common than the Demolisher variant of Leman Russ Tanks, they are still very rare to see, and the utmost care is taken with repair, maintenance and use during battle, to ensure it is not lost and is running at peak efficiency. Alsatian Crassus Armoured Transport: The Crassus is a Heavy Troop transport, with it's drive system is considerably more powerful than other vehicles its size, which allows it to cope with its additional armour, but also to provide its driver with the speeder to deliver the vehicle's human cargo to its destination under heavy enemy fire, and then move to a safer position. The Crassus is equipped with a searchlight and smoke launchers, and the Grenadier variant is armed with two Autocannon and two Heavy Stubber sponsons, The Crassus has a maximum carrying capacity of thirty infantry units. Heavy Mortar: The Heavy Mortar is a larger support version of the standard Mortar used by the Imperial Guard. Its primary advantages are a wide range of ammunition types, a high rate of fire, and simplicity to construct and maintain. However its massive size means the heavy mortar must either be towed into place by a Centaur. Medusa Siege Gun: The Medusa Siege Gun is an aging siege weapon used by the Imperial Guard both as a towed artillery piece and mounted on the Medusa Siege Tank. Compared to the Earthshaker Cannon the Medusa fires a much larger shell at lower velocities. This gives it immense destructive capabilities, useful in breaching the walls of an enemy fortress or destroying bunkers in a single shot, but it consequently has a much shorter firing range, even compared to other siege weapons like the Bombard. For this reason they are less useful for harassing and counter-battery fire, but are still prized by many siege regiments for their ability to blast enemy walls, installations, bunkers and trenches. [https://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thudd_Gun Thudd Gun] : Essentially four Mortars mounted on a single weapons carriage, the Heavy Quad-Launcher boasts a high rate of fire that makes it an excellent suppression weapon and in a direct-fire role against enemy infantry.23One of its primary drawbacks however is the long reload time after all four barrels have been fired, requiring the loader to hand-crank the breech close in order to feed in a new round for each barrel. The launcher also lacks the range of heavier Imperial Guard artillery, limiting its viability in the counter-battery role. Heavy Stubber: The Heavy Stubber is inferior to the Heavy Bolter in terms of penetration, being defeated by anything better than Flak armour, but compensates with sheer rate of fire, making it an ideal weapon for use against hordes of lightly-armoured infantry and vehicles. The weight and recoil of many patterns of heavy stubbers require that they be fired from the prone position with a bipod or tripod, or require a pintle mount on an armoured vehicle. Autocannon: Autocannons are usually either mounted on weapon carriages or vehicles because of their great weight. They are rapid-firing weapons able to use a wide variety of ammunition, from mass-reactive explosive to solid shells. Due to their high rate of fire and sufficient killing power, they are effective against large infantry formations and light armored vehicles. This makes them ideal for use against large Tyranid organisms and Orkish vehicles. The latter of which Alsatians are specialists in fighting. Alsatian Grenade launcher: The Alsatian variant of Grenade launcher is a simple tubular muzzle loaded double barreled weapon capable of launching Krak or Frag grenades with a greater distance and accuracy than can be thrown, they are used to suppress hostiles and destroy light vehicles and buildings. Each tube can be fired and reloaded independently of each other. Meltagun: Meltaguns are issued for when enemy armour presence will be considered high, they are effective anti-armour weapons, use for close range assault and in anti-tank roles. It is capable of reducing nearly any material to molten slag through super heated blasts. Grenadiers fielded with this weapon are given extra rations due to the high risk associated with it's use. Equipment Alsace Pattern V Laslock: '''A Laslock differs to a standard Lasgun by having a slower rate of fire, but with a very high powered shot and this variant has been known to shear a Orc Nobz head clean off. Similar in shape to the Mars Pattern Lasgun, but based on the Black-Powder muskets of pre-Imperium Alsace, it is the standard issue Laslock for the Foot Grenadiers and is only manufactured on their homeworld of Alsace. It weighs 5 Kg and is 156 cm in length. '''Alsace Triangle Bayonet: '''One of the most unique bayonets ever produced, instead of an elongated knife that attaches to the underside of a Lasgun, it is a 45cm triple sided socket-bayonet that slides onto the barrel of the Alsace Pattern V Laslock. Grenadiers march into combat with this already in place, and it is considered their signature weapon. '''Pattern M43 Heavy Cavalry Sabre: The Pattern M43 Heavy Cavalry Sabre is a sword that has a straight, double-edged blade and a rather large hand guard, covering the knuckles of the hand as well as the thumb and forefinger. Although sabres are typically thought of as single-edged slashing weapons, this variant used by the Horse Grenadiers and Infantry Officer's has a double-edged blade more suitable for thrusting. It is 117 cm long and weighs 1.5 Kg without the scabbard. When not in use it is carried in a scabbard hanging from a shoulder belt known as a baldric or from a waist-mounted sword belt, with slings of differing lengths to permit the scabbard to hang below the rider's waist level. Laspistol - Issued as a sidearm to the Horse Grenadiers, the Laspistol is a light, compact, and reliable weapon, common throughout the Imperium. Designs vary widely and can range from elaborate heirloom devices inscribed with ornate carvings and gold filigree too simplistic but brutally robust weapons used by hiver gangs and criminals. 6''' Laslock Charge Packs: Charge packs are powerful batteries used almost exclusively by imperial laser weapons. '''Mono Sabre: '''The Mono Sabre, a one-handed melee implement, is the ubiquitous back-up weapon for the Grenadiers. The Mono Sabres utilized by the Foot Grenadiers of Alsace are specially fashioned blades with superfine edges that can easily cut through armour and never lose their edge. These Sabres are carried by all members of the Grenadiers as both a melee weapon and a field tool. '''2 Frag Grenades - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. 2 Krak Grenades - Krak Grenades are crafted with powerful concentrated explosives designed to punch holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers. While stronger than Frag Grenades, Krak detonations do not produce a blast effect and their more focused explosion makes them less practical as anti-personnel weapons. Flak Vest: The most common type of armour in the galaxy is Flak Armour, as it is the standard issue to countless million of Imperial Guardsmen. Many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material go into making each vest, enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks from small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Lightweight, flexible, cheap to produce and dependable in most combat situations, it is worn underneath the ceremonial garb of the Grenadiers. ' Imperial Grenadier Guard Uniform: '''The Grenadier Guards prefer to go into battle wearing the same elaborate dress uniforms they wear on the parade ground. The bright colors and elaborate decoration of the Guard uniforms often mislead their enemies into thinking they are facing vainglorious or ceremonial troops, an error which quickly proves false when facing them in battle. '''Bearskin: '''A tall fur cap, worn by the Grenadier Guards of Alsace. It is made of layers of ablative and impact absorbent material, covered by a fur from animals native to Alsace, enough to protect from otherwise fatal shrapnel. '''Mitre Cap: '''Issued to Combat Engineers, a Mitre cap is a cone shaped helmet that is shorter than a Bearskin and made from layers of ablative and impact absorbent material, with the front covered in a thin layer of Plasteel. It has the emblem of the Engineer corp stamped in the front, it is enough to protect from otherwise fatal shrapnel. '''Guard-Issue Medical Supplies:' All guardsmen are issued with very basic medical supplies, including bandages, swabs and basic med-kits containing oils and salves. The Medical Supplies are used to heal small wounds obtained from shrapnel, dangerous terrain features and bruises sustained during hectic battlefield maneuvers. Rucksack Poor Weather Gear Mess Kit & Water canteen M15 Entrenching Tool: A glorified spade, used to dig trenches and create impromptu emplacements and barricades. Also serves as a socket for the Alsace Triangle Bayonet. 2 weeks' Rations Blanket & Sleeping bag Rechargeable Lamp Pack Grooming Kit Dog Tags Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. Quotes From the Grenadiers About the Grenadiers (Input your own here) NotesCategory:Imperium * The Grenadier Guard of Alsace gains inspiration from the Grenadiers of 19th Century Europe, Particularly the Old Guard Regiment of the French Grande Armee and the Prussian Grenadier of the Prussian Kingdom. * Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Infantry Regiments Category:Siege Regiments